1. Field
The following description relates to a network apparatus and system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and system that may change a proxy in a mobile Peer-to-Peer (P2P)-based network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Peer-to-Peer (P2P) technology may be applied to an existing client-server model. The P2P technology enables a server to process data and to share computing resources of a server, system resources, and the like, with a client.
For example, a P2P technology may be configured to enable information to be shared among peers without being dependent on a predetermined server. Accordingly, an additional cost generated when an existing client-server model is operated may be reduced.
However, a peer may move in a P2P-based network model. Each time a peer moves service disruption may occur. Accordingly, research on a mobile P2P technology is currently being conducted to reduce the number and length of service disruptions that occur when a peer moves throughout a P2P network.